The Colonies of the Farlands - Allegiances
Island Colony -'' '''Chief - Mink, an enormous pale gray tom with darker gray stripes running down his tail, with amber eyes. Mender - Shell, an old, bony gray she-cat with blue eyes. Tyro Mender - Sunfish, a bright, curious ginger she-cat with green eyes. Second Chief - Heron, a small but quick white and gray spotted she-cat. Hunters - Shrimp, a long-haired black tom with white patches, and green eyes. Willow, a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and black dapples. Her front left paw is twisted awkwardly and lamely, but she still manages to hunt fish. Reed, a silky pale gray she-cat with green eyes and white socks. Muskrat, a brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and enormous paws. One o the most efficient hunters in the colony. Duck - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes and black socks and tail tip. Defenders '- Turtle, dusty brown tom with long claws and a scarred muzzle. Frog, a mottled dark brown tom with large ears and green eyes. Egret, a pale gray long-legged tom with blue eyes. Otter, a light brown she-cat with paler brown patches and green eyes. '''Tyros '- Hawk, a pale gray tom with black speckles. (Tutor: Egret) Spider, a muscular, ginger tom with green eyes. (Tutor: Muskrat) Beetle, a dark gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes and white spots. (Tutor: Frog) 'Queens '- Gull, a frosty white she-cat, mother of Pond and Snake. Daisy, a sandy gray she-cat. 'Seniors '- Creek an ancient mottled black and gray tom with twisted whiskers and old green eyes. Moss, a pale ginger she-cat. ''Field Colony Chief '- Cricket, a light brown muscular tom with long whiskers, green eyes, and a large fluffy tail. '''Mender '- Squirrel, a pale gray tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip. 'Second Chief '- Breeze, a ginger tom with tufts and a darker ginger tail tip. 'Hunters '- Rabbit, a slender, quick black and white she-cat with green eyes. Sage, a dark gray and white patched tom with blue eyes. Meadow, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Wind, a snowy white tom with gray paws and sharp claws. Goose, a pale gray tom with black spots and a stumpy tail. 'Defenders '- Cicada, a muscular black she-cat with solid shoulders and amber eyes. Crow, a dark gray tom with very long claws and amber eyes. Holly, a gray and white she-cat with feathery whiskers. Moon, a pale gray tom with deep green eyes. Badger, a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and a scarred muzzle. Owl, a tabby tom with green eyes and unusually small ears. 'Tyros '- Fox, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Tutor: Cicada) Wolf, a shiny gray and black tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes. (Tutor: Goose) 'Queens '- Violet, a slender pale gray tabby, mother of Vole and Berry. Dragonfly, a pale ginger small she-cat, mother of Laurel. 'Seniors '- Doe, a ragged brown she-cat with cracked teeth and frayed claws. '''Terminology - Tyro - An apprentice, or student. Tutor - A mentor, or guide. Mender - Healer or medicine cat. Chief - Colony leader. Senior - An elder, or an old cat. 'The Order of the Colonies ' Order One - Do not murder in cold blood. Order Two - Do not take makes outside your colony. Order Three- Stay loyal to your colony. Order Four - Obey your chief. Order Five - Respect and trust your colony. Order Six - Obey the Star Colony. Order Seven - Chief chooses the new Second Chief, when the old Second Chief dies. Order Eight - Colonies stay to their territories, except when they meet once a moon for a Gathering. Order Nine - Star Colony will send a sign when they wish for a Gathering to cease. Order Ten - Kits must be six moons old in order to be a Tyro. Order Eleven - Hunters and Defenders reject the life of Housecats. Order Twelve - Do not neglect a kit in pain, even if it's from another colony. Order Thirteen - Newly appointed Defenders or Hunters keep nightly vigil, guarding their camp. Order Fourteen - New chiefs must travel to Star-rock to meet with the Star Colony and recieve their nine lives. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Allegiances